


Bad Girls

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie and a couple of ulterior motives drag the Auradon girls into an afternoon of mischief. Mal finds it very attractive.





	Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

"They've never even stayed out past curfew before," Evie said, shrugging into her leather jacket and flipping her hair out over the collar.  
  
Mal should've been in world history class, but she had stolen an old yearbook from Auradon Prep's library earlier in the day, so lounging out on her bed to scribble mustaches and black out the teeth of students and teachers was much more important. Evie's words drew her gaze out over the top of the yearbook, propped up on her knees.  
  
"...Shut up," she said in stunned disbelief.  
  
"It's true," Evie insisted, going over to the standing mirror to check her makeup.  
  
"That is...tragic," Mal shook her head.  
  
Even more tragic was the fact that Mal's yearbook vandalizing kept her eyes off of Evie, Evie with her sleek black leather and her splatter patterned leggings, hoop earrings dangling and rings on her fingers.  
  
"...Going somewhere?" Mal questioned.  
  
Satisfied with her look, as always, Evie spun around with a bit of a flourish and flashed Mal a bewitching smile.  
  
"Going to teach those girls a thing or two about mischief," she said proudly. "Wanna come?"   
  
Hm. Mischief and Evie.  
  
As if Mal would rather be anywhere else.

* * *

 

Jane was first. Evie had a plan. Jane would crack like an egg at the slightest hint of pressure, and dragging her along would be child's play. Curious Lonnie and her intrigued interest in the VKs would follow Jane, and Audrey, just looking for a reason to bust the villain kids, would follow all of them, risking everything to catch evil in the act.  
  
And it worked like a charm.  
  
Evie's color may have been blue, but blackmail looked excellent on her too. All it took was a purred  _"Do you really want me to tell Fairy Godmother how you lied about the printer being out of ink so you could get out of making copies?"_ to drag a pale and wide-eyed Jane from the library. Impressive. Mal didn't even think Auradon kids knew  _how_  to lie. Or that Evie had taught herself to purr her way into girls where the Evil Queen only taught her to purr into boys.  
  
Lonnie found them as she cut across the campus lawn on her way to her last class of the day, noting how Mal, Evie, and Jane were heading nowhere near the direction of  _their_  last classes of the day.  
  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" she came bounding over, ever curious and ever intrigued.  
  
Jane's eyes were a silent cry for help as Evie casually draped an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"To play hooky," she said easily.  
  
Lonnie frowned.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Mal had to stifle a crude chuckle. How cute. The Auradon kids didn't even know what playing hooky meant.  
  
"It means we're going to make like the big bad wolf and blow. Class is in, and we're out," Evie explained.  
  
"...You're skipping class??" Lonnie seemed appalled, clutching her binder tight as if to protect it from such heinous words.  
  
"It's the end of the day, Lonnie," Mal shrugged. "What's one forty minute class compared to an entire school day?"  
  
"Nothing," Evie interjected.  
  
"Nothing," Mal nodded in agreement. "Are you honestly going to tell us you'd rather sit behind a desk and take your geometry notes when you could be out with us having some fun?"  
  
So very appalled indeed.  
  
"You guys will get in trouble!" she urgently reminded them, looking fretfully to Jane who she knew wouldn't touch trouble with a ten foot pole.  
  
"Trouble is my middle name," Mal scoffed.  
  
Evie's smile was sharp and wicked.  
  
"Actually, it's—"  
  
 _"You_  shut your mouth," Mal warned her best friend with a scolding point of the finger.  
  
Even without her taunt getting out, Evie was clearly very proud of herself.  
  
"Just this once," she said to Lonnie. "Just to see what it's like."  
  
If it were any voice other than Evie's, what with its cool rasp like the glinting steel of a knife running threateningly down the skin of your neck...  
  
"...Well, I'm not exactly the biggest fan of math..." Lonnie mused, debate pinballing itself around and around her head.  
  
And then she was history.  
  
Audrey was in her seat well before the bell rang, sitting up straight, pencil sharpened, notebook out and opened to a fresh and clean page.  
  
"All you're missing now is a shiny red apple to put on the teacher's desk," Mal taunted from the doorway.  
  
Audrey, sitting right there by the door, shuddered at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Being around me, she's learned a lot about apples," Evie added.  
  
Audrey looked past them to see Lonnie and Jane waiting out in the hallway. Well, Lonnie waited. Jane cowered.  
  
"What's going on? Why aren't you guys in class?" she demanded with fiery eyes.  
  
"Because we're up to no good and we figured we'd invite you along now so you don't have to sneak around after us with a trenchcoat and a camera," Evie smoothly said, her voice again a purr raking fingernails down everyone's spines.  
  
Funny how all three of the girls could wear appalled in three different ways.  
  
"You  _what??"_ Audrey hissed. "Oh, just  _wait_  until I tell Fairy Godmother!"  
  
Mal poked her head further into the room.  
  
"Tell her that we're up to no good? You have no proof."  
  
"My proof is standing right here beside me!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mal grinned. "Well here's what your proof looks like from really far away."  
  
Mal and Evie took off running together, leaving Lonnie to grab Jane by the arm and tote her along after them.  
  
"Hey!!" Audrey shouted.   
  
Running in the halls. The first of the afternoon's thrills.  
  
Evie had them all down to a T, for back out on the grassy lawn she slowed everyone to a stop and turned to find Audrey hot on their heels in her  _own_ heels, not about to be the one to let villains get away with their villainy.  
  
"Welcome to the party, princess," Mal mockingly patted her on the back.  
  
"I'm not here to tag along with you," Audrey vehemently denied. "I'm here to—"  
  
"Same difference," Evie interrupted with a bored sigh, looping her arm through Audrey's and tugging her along.  
  
"Hey!! Wait!!"  
  
Audrey started trying to fight free, recognizing that what they were doing was drawing closer and closer to the edge of the school grounds.  
  
"Oh come on, you've already made it this far," Evie giggled like she was actually in the middle of the most innocent thing in the world.  
  
"I am  _not_  skipping class with you!"  
  
The chorus of the bell ringing across campus to start the final period of the day did little to affirm her words.  
  
"Kind of looks like you are," Mal slunk around to the side of Audrey that Evie wasn't on and gave her a little elbow.  
  
"...I'm skipping class," the ringing of the bell seemed to make it truly dawn on an almost catatonic Jane. "I'm skipping class! My mother is going to kill me!"  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be very Auradon-like of her, would it?" Evie said over her shoulder.  
  
Lonnie was thinking very hard about it, very vividly imagining what it would be like when her geometry teacher went down the roll and called out her name to no avail, no response. Her friends and classmates swiveling their heads en masse to her empty seat and whispering fretfully amongst themselves over where she could be.  
  
It was sort of exciting.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked, a pleasant smile on her face like the daughters of the world's worst villains were simply out to take her on a picnic.  
  
Evie looked over to Mal, their eyes meeting instantly. Sometimes,  _a lot_ of times, the two girls ran completely in sync. Evie didn't need to say a word when she knew Mal would say it for her. Which she did.  
  
"Anywhere we want."

* * *

 

"Are you insane??" Jane demanded with a squeak.  
  
"That really depends on your point of view," Evie smiled.  
  
Auradon had little for the villain kids in the way of mischief. No run-down buildings to party in, no fistfights to get into, and the middle of the afternoon made a terrible time to try knocking over stores. But Auradon did have one thing, one thing waiting for Mal and Evie that just so happened to coincide perfectly with the grand scheme of things.  
  
Emphasis on scheme.  
  
"The museum is closed today," Lonnie pointed out, as if Jane's bugged-out eyes didn't say the exact same thing.  
  
"And they want to  _break in,"_  Jane hissed.  
  
"Oh no," Audrey crossed her arms and literally dug in her heels. "No, _no,_ absolutely not!"  
  
Evie, not up for debate or democracy, already had her grip around the locked door handles of the Museum of Cultural History.  
  
"Who's going to see us, hm?" she questioned, batting her eyes. "The place is closed. Locked up and empty. You go to a museum and you bump into someone with every corner you turn, people blocking your view and invading your space. Wouldn't it be great to just have the  _entire place_  to yourself? To just walk around and enjoy it in the leisurely way it was meant to be enjoyed?"  
  
Evie could sell water to a fish. Mal just stood back and marveled at it. One innocent tilt of the head and batting of the lashes, one low husk to her voice that absolutely enthralled like the impossible-to-fight pull of lingering up on a high bridge and futilely being told not to look down.  
  
"Breaking and entering is not mischief, Evie. It's illegal," Audrey snapped.  
  
"That really depends on your point of view," Evie said again. "M? I believe you can do the honors?"  
  
Evie in charge. There wasn't an honor that Mal wouldn't do for Evie in charge.  
  
 _"...Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick,"_  Mal recited from heart.  
  
The doors swung open at once, magically and mystically. Audrey spun around with harsh glares for Lonnie and Jane.  
  
"You two aren't seriously going to go through with this, are you?"  
  
"You know Jane, I bet you'd look so cool holding your mom's old wand," Evie raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
Jane's brilliant eyes sparkled, instantly twinkling to life.  
  
"...Me? Cool?" she whispered.  
  
"The coolest," Evie tapped a playful finger to Jane's nose.  
  
Mal found herself idly wishing she was Jane just then.  
  
"...I mean, there are worse places than a museum to be caught sneaking into, right?" Lonnie tentatively mused.   
  
"And what happens if and when we  _are_  caught, hm??" Audrey demanded of her.  
  
Mal sighed tiredly, trapped in a conversation running in circles, and gestured to her tag-along companions with a wave of the hand.  
  
"Jane, you're the daughter of the king's right-hand fairy, Lonnie, your mom is like a freaking ninja, and Audrey, you are  _literally_  a princess. If we're caught here, who do you think is getting in trouble? You guys? Or the two girls from The Isle who just set foot in Auradon a week and a half ago and are already busting their way through locked doors?"  
  
Lonnie shook her head at the indecision between Jane and Audrey, pushing past them and striding purposefully towards the entrance.  
  
"Let's just get in and get out," she said easily, disappearing inside.   
  
Evie's eyes followed her all the way through the doors.  
  
"I like this girl," she smirked.  
  
Mal's eyes, on the other hand, were suddenly following Lonnie with a scathing glare.  
  
With Lonnie already inside the others followed, immediately greeted right then and there by Maleficent's spinning wheel, looming ominously like a wooden guardian. Mal, of course, was drawn right to it, running a hand along the spokes.  
  
"Hey Audrey," she smiled to herself. "Wanna go for a spin?"  
  
Audrey bristled fiercely.  
  
"That is crass," she snapped.  
  
The princess may have talked tough, but their wanderings through the museum's winding corridors made her sing a different tune entirely when their exploration took them to the Crowns of Auradon, jeweled coronets and sparkling tiaras proudly lined one after another on long display tables draped with plush blue velvet.  
  
"Audrey, look, there's your mom's," Jane pointed to a shining gold tiara dotted with rubies, polished to perfection.  
  
Audrey squeaked and squealed with what appeared to be delight as she bounded over to where the tiara sat.  
  
"Oh, I used to wear this  _so_  much when I was little!" she said excitedly. "But then mom had to go and donate it to the museum, ugh."  
  
She lifted the tiara from its velvet and placed it daintily on her head, just like old times.  
  
"Oh sure," Mal smiled wickedly, crossing her arms in front of her. "Because trying on the artifacts is totally in keeping with museum rules."  
  
Audrey gasped, realizing what she'd done and gingerly returning the tiara to its spot like it was a ticking time bomb she juggled in her hands.  
  
"Hmph, too late now. No take-backs," Evie shrugged casually and went on to sample her own selection of royal wear.  
  
She plucked one of Queen Belle's old tiaras and fitted it on her head, knowing she looked fabulous even without a mirror around to check.  
  
"Mal? What do you think?"  
  
"I think that one's a keeper."  
  
"A keeper??" Jane repeated. "No, there's no keeping! These things belong to the museum!"  
  
"And the museum left them so carelessly unguarded," Evie said, switching to a crown. "Jane sweetie, do grow a spine."  
  
"On the Isle of the Lost we call this 'sampling the merchandise'," Mal explained. "Perfectly harmless."  
  
Even Lonnie looked far from convinced as Evie continued on with her private fashion show. Mal noticed.   
  
"...Oh please," she practically sneered at Lonnie. "Like your mom didn't sneak around the house to 'sample' your Grandpa's sword and armor back in the day. Same basic concept."  
  
"She was taking her father's place in the war!"  
  
"And Evie and I are taking the place of two very bored Isle girls on a Thursday afternoon. If these things weren't meant to be admired up close, they'd all be behind glass. So come on, if it'll make you prudes happy we'll leave everything exactly as we found it."  
  
Evie caught up with Mal as she led the way deeper through the museum, on to the next fascinating exhibit just waiting to be 'admired'.  
  
"...Except for maybe a wand," Evie giggled, coming in close to whisper in Mal's ear.  
  
And Mal was all too happy to nod in agreement.  
  
"Except for maybe a wand."

* * *

 

They posed with the wax figures in the Gallery of Heroes, taking pictures and selfies like they planned to show off their afternoon to the entire world. Lonnie stood side by side with a fake Mulan, matching her fierce fighting stance as Audrey snapped the picture with her phone. Evie brought a laugh out of Mal by casually draping her arm around wax Snow White's shoulders like they were the very best of friends.  
  
The same fun was had in the Gallery of Villains, where Mal and Evie introduced their parents and their friends' parents like they were really there in the flesh.   
  
"Audrey, meet my mother. Mom, this is Audrey," Mal patted Maleficent's wax shoulder.  
  
 _"Princess_  Audrey," Audrey corrected automatically, still a reflex even though she was less than amused.  
  
But Lonnie and Jane, admittedly fascinated by the chance to see the kingdom's villains up close and personal, wandered the gallery in earnest. Lonnie even got a great picture of herself facing off with a snarling Shan Yu.  
  
The girls toured the Hall of Castles like they were personally shopping the real estate market, Evie and the Auradon kids debating things like the ideal number of turrets and stained glass versus beveled. Mal kept her fair distance from the rather girlish talk of dream homes, concerned less with castles and more with a magic wand that was lurking  _somewhere_  within the walls.  
  
It took her a little while, but Evie eventually noticed Mal off to herself, leaning against a display case housing a model castle, tall and piercing with twenty-seven towers of deep blue and spires of gold.  
  
"Mal..." Evie looked at her through dark lashes when she made her way over, fingertips trailing softly up and down Mal's arm. "Buy me a castle someday?"  
  
Evie's hands on her, an oddly sensual touch sending shivers up and down her spine. Mal had no idea what  _that_  was about.  
  
"...No," she breathed, eyes drawn to the pleading pout of Evie's lips. "But I'll steal you one."  
  
"And kick the royals out?" Evie smiled coyly.  
  
"Right into the street."  
  
"Um, hello?" Audrey raised a hand with a scowl. "Royalty standing  _right_ here."  
  
Mal and Evie paid her no mind, so transfixed and invested in one another's presence.  
  
And finally, just as the sun began to lower in the sky, they found it.  
  
Fairy Godmother's wand.  
  
Pompously bathed in light, floating mystically in an aura of magic where the rest of the kingdom had been oh-so-gently encouraged to leave magic behind. Mal and Evie's ticket to glory, the villains' ticket to freedom from The Isle. Kicking royalty out of their castles was about to become more than just witty banter.  
  
"...So, Jane," Evie smoothly began, never taking her eyes off the prize. "Tell us about the wand."  
  
Although too timid to admit it, Jane relished the thought of her chance to shine.  
  
"Well, it's one of the most powerful magical items in all of Auradon, whether it's in my mom's hands or not."  
  
"Would one of the other most powerful items happen to be a scepter?" Mal asked with a wry smirk.  
  
"You're hilarious," Audrey scolded.  
  
Jane went on.  
  
"The wand's magic isn't limited to just my mom, anyone can use it to work their will. That's what makes it so powerful, and maybe even a little dangerous."  
  
Mal saw the spark in Evie's eyes, the fiendish glimmer of an idea churning to life.  
  
"What would you do with the wand, Jane?" she innocently asked.  
  
 _"...Me?"_  Jane went pink in the cheeks. "Oh, I'd...I'd make myself beautiful."  
  
It obviously wasn't the first time she'd given this any thought.  
  
"Jane, you're already beautiful," Lonnie soothingly said.  
  
"Yeah right," Jane scoffed. "If I had my mom's wand I'd change my hair, and my nose, my smile..."  
  
Like taking candy from a baby.  
  
"Well, the wand is right there, after all," Evie pointed to it. "Why not give it a whirl?"  
  
Mal's eyes widened. She didn't know whether to be impressed with Evie or concerned that she'd lost her mind.  
  
"Are you crazy??" Audrey appeared to have already made her decision. "She can't take the wand!"  
  
"She's not taking it, she'll put it right back," Evie explained, rolling her eyes at Audrey.  
  
"But look at it," now Lonnie pointed insistently. "It's behind some kind of barrier, you can't just reach out and grab it."  
  
"If anyone could, it'd be Fairy Godmother's daughter," Evie cooly said.  
  
All eyes were on Jane, the hum of the aura around the wand serving as the only sound filling the still air. The girl was clearly apprehensive, it read on her face, and oh, how a villain always had a way to use apprehension to her advantage.  
  
"...Or maybe it doesn't even work," Evie said with a scoff.  
  
"Huh?" Jane frowned.  
  
"Are you telling stories, Jane? Is the wand really all that?"  
  
"Or is it just some useless trinket they couldn't even bother to put behind glass?" Mal added, catching on to Evie's scheme.  
  
"It's not useless!" Jane bristled, finding a small sense of bravery in the face of the villain kids. "It's a powerful wand!"  
  
"Gathering dust in a museum," Evie dryly said.  
  
"I'll show you," Jane's expression set with determination as she hurried forward and ducked under the railing that ringed the barrier.  
  
"Jane!" Audrey gasped.  
  
"Hang on a second!" Lonnie warned.  
  
Far too late, for face to face with the glowing aura around the wand, Jane simply reached out for it like it was as easy as plucking a blouse from the closet in the morning.  
  
It wasn't quite the case.  
  
A pulse rocked its way right through Jane the moment her hand touched the light, a powerful magic rocketing her backwards over the railing and to the marble floor.  
  
"Jane!!" Lonnie and Audrey yelled her name at the same time, but both girls were drowned out by the wail of a piercing siren, an alarm set off by Jane's touch and the ripple of the wand's forcefield.  
  
Hands covered ears with terrible winces, the shrieking sound stabbing the air and making Mal and Evie's blood run cold. The sound of a plan gone wrong.  
  
"Move it!!" Evie yelled.  
  
She took off running, speeding amazingly fast in her heels. Mal was right behind her, that she knew, and it was all she needed to know, not even bothering with a glance over her shoulder to see if the other girls followed. As it were, after stopping to help Jane to her feet, the other three scattered frantically in the complete opposite direction.  
  
"Way to go, Evie!!" Mal sniped as her footsteps pounded and raced over the tile.  
  
"Excuse me, was I the one who set off the alarm?!" Evie shouted back.  
  
She might as well have been, in Mal's eyes, but Mal didn't bother saying it. She had to focus on running, and she cared little for the fate of the Auradon kids. Zooming down corridors, cutting tight corners, speeding up and down stairwells; the VKs had no idea where they were going, but were in certainly no position to stop and read a museum map.  
  
The alarm was still wailing when they finally found a set of double doors, still wailing as they threw themselves outside and into the sunset. They didn't even stop until they'd made it a couple buildings over, ducking into an alleyway and shrinking back in hiding. Mal had to catch her breath, her lungs burning painfully in her chest. But she didn't even wait until she had all her wind back, just enough to grab Evie by the collar of her leather jacket and push her up against the brick wall behind them.  
  
"You're a lunatic, you know that?" Mal angrily said.  
  
"It could've worked," Evie insisted breathlessly.  
  
"Playing head games with the Auradon kids was evil."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Tricking them into skipping class was the most wicked thing I've ever seen you do."  
  
"I have my moments."  
  
"You taking charge and leading us into this scheme of yours was...very, very hot."  
  
A sly smile slowly painted itself on Evie's lips.  
  
"You think so, huh?"  
  
Mal tightened her grip around Evie's collar.  
  
"You're quite the villainess," she said. "Something of an evil mastermind, really."  
  
"From one villainess to another, don't you think that deserves some kind of reward?" Evie not-so-innocently batted her eyes.  
  
Mal pressed herself close, closer than either of them knew how to properly handle.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"...You know exactly what I had in mind," Evie purred.  
  
Neither she nor Mal noticed that the alarms had stopped from the museum down the street. All Evie noticed was how fire and adrenaline made Mal's lips hot, made her want to kiss them again and again under the setting sun. Evie held Mal around the waist in case she got any funny ideas about pulling away, her fingers burning in protest because they'd much rather be tangling in Mal's hair.  
  
"Maybe my plans should fail more often if this is what I get out of it," Evie hummed.  
  
Mal narrowed her eyes.  
  
"...Maybe you wanted it to fail on purpose because you  _knew_  this was what you'd get out of it," she shrewdly mused.  
  
"Well, I mean..." Evie wiped away the rising scowl with a feverish kiss. "I  _am_  something of an evil mastermind."  
  
Mal bit Evie's smirk between her teeth while she pondered those words, everything hot and torrid and none of it the fault of a frantic race to freedom.  
  
"...You're rotten," Mal decided.  
  
Alone in an alleyway with the setting sun and encroaching darkness shrouding their affairs, Evie didn't at all mind the thought of proving her right, over and over again.  
  
"...To the core."


End file.
